comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Gargan (Earth-5)
You want to know what separates us, Don? You want to know the secret to true power? I'll tell you. It's restraint. You put no limits on your power, you see it as limitless. That's why you're a joke. You're nothing because you are arrogant and stupid. ::Spider-Man Donald "Don" Gargan is a superhuman (and cyborg) and member of the Masters of Evil. History Donald Gargan had a very unfulfilled life. As "Doc Gargan," he was one of America's best private investigators. He had a nice girlfriend, and had a daughter with her, who he dearly loved. But when a giant case needing his skills came to the attention of the N.Y.P.D., he ended up pinning the crime on the wrong man. He was committed to the death sentence, but evidence soon came up that he was wrong, and the true criminal was still out there. Don was disgraced, fired by the state, and he lost his girlfriend and daughter. This would only begin his descent into insanity. Soon, Gargan became obsessed with finding power. He wanted to bring the downfall of those who humiliated him. His primary focus soon became the new hero Spider-Man. Stalking him, he soon found out that his identity was that of Peter Parker. He kept this knowledge a secret, but began attempting to replicate Spider-Man's powers. He soon found that taking the drug Banshee could replicate these powers. Then he approached a criminal known only as the Fixer. Fixer was able to design a harness for Gargan that would constantly feed Gargan the drug, and a bionic tail that became fused to his spine. Gargan decided to kiss his former life goodbye, and start life anew as the Scorpion. Soon Scorpion posed as a hero, and attempted to reveal Spider-Man's identity in a press conference. He was attacked by Spider-Man, and beat him, but was ousted as a criminal in the process. He would repeatedly battle Spider-Man, and lost every time. When Spider-Man joined the Avengers, he was even less of a threat, being captured and locked up, but he was able to escape again. He became a minor criminal, resorting to things like robbing banks and whatnot. But he would soon be approached by a man calling himself Proctor and his associate Black Widow. He told Gargan that he knew who he was. He also told him that he could achieve greater purpose as a Master of Evil. Glad to hear of a chance to become feared, Gargan became the first recruit of the Masters of Evil. Powers and Abilities Powers: Don has taken drugs to grant him physical powers, and his a cyborg implant attached to his spine, making him very dangerous. Super-Strength: Scorpion is capable of lifting in excess of 15 tons. Super Speed: Scorpion is fast enough to outrun moving vehicles, and has been estimated to run at over 40 MPH. Super Stamina: Scorpion can fight for up to 1/2 hour at peak capacity before tiring. Super Durability: Scorpion's body is bulletproof. Super Agility: Scorpion is more agile than any human, and is assumed to be 5x more agile than humans. Claws: Scorpion has 1 inch long claws extending from his fingernails. Adhesion: Scorpion has the ability to walk up walls and stick to anything he touches. Danger Sense: Scorpion has a danger sense warning him of danger in the area. Healing Factor: Scorpion heals injuries 10x faster than humans. Super Senses: Scorpion has senses 3x better than a peak human being. Bionic Tail: Scorpion has bonded a giant green tail to his spine which can shoot blasts of acid out of it, and can be whipped at 70 MPH. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-5 Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-5) Members Category:Earth-5 Residents Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Claws Category:Super Durability Category:Cyborgs Category:Adhesion Category:Super Agility Category:Spider Sense Category:Healing Factor Category:Acid Generation Category:Super Senses Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Banshee Users Category:Former Heroes Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Insanity Category:Spider Sense Immunity Category:Versions of Scorpion